


Синдром Ханахаки: снежные иглы

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Guilt, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Вселенная G1.Юникрон возродил Старскрима, но выкинул его, как уже использованную вещь. Сикер бороздит просторы космоса и на полном серьёзе готовится умереть, когда встречает того, кто вытаскивает его с того света. Не один раз.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Kudos: 5





	Синдром Ханахаки: снежные иглы

**Author's Note:**

> Я уже писал про синдром Ханахаки у ТФ, но с той работой нет ничего общего, кроме самой тематики.  
> Сам по себе синдром Ханахаки - вымышленное (!) заболевание у людей, которое выражает в том, что у влюблённого, но отвергнутого человека в теле начинают прорастать цветы, и в конце он умирает. Излечиться можно, если человеку отвечают взаимностью.
> 
> У ТФ я представил это дело немного по-другому: болезнь связана не с любовью, но с эмоциями в целом. Сильные потрясения либо долгое задавливание эмоций в душе приводит к срыву, который впоследствии выражается в замерзании. Подавляемые эмоции из психического состояния переходят в физическое, и бот в буквальном смысле замерзает изнутри, что также может привести к гибели.
> 
> А вообще я ОЧЕНЬ давно хотел написать что-нибудь по Скайфайер/Старскрим, так что вот-с х)
> 
> Вот картиночки:  
> 1) https://pm1.narvii.com/6258/d3b49d437b48ed4aee88bab59fd3de9469c0eedb_00.jpg  
> 2) https://66.media.tumblr.com/32c23efebbd7d510e541d8362ab0e694/tumblr_pdndbrzDmn1vcudnio1_400.png
> 
> Хэппи Энд обещаю :)  
> А ещё здесь чисто искровой коннект. Душа в душу, так сказать С:

Старскрим понял, что сглупил. Причём сглупил по-крупному. С одной стороны, ему повезло - Юникрон восстановил его корпус, дал второй шанс, позволил жить. А с другой - он уже неизвестно сколько времени просто дрейфовал по бескрайнему космосу не в силах зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь. С каждым томительным кликом внутренние системы охлаждались, а топливо кристаллизировалось прямо в шлангах, и иногда Старскрим заходился в жутком кашле, неспособный распределить крупицы энергии так, чтобы выбраться из передряги. Ну или продлить себе агонию. Десептикон не знал.  
Истерично вьющиеся под макушкой шлема мысли медленно застывали. Эмоции, хлеставшие через край, уступали место апатии, сковывающий покрытый изморозью корпус. В какой-то момент что-то оглушительно хрупнуло, и сикер вздрогнул, но поломки не обнаружил, и потому, сжавшись в комок, продолжил своё бесцельное существование. Наверное, он скоро умрёт. Дезактив уже принюхивался к его скромной персоне неподалёку и радостно вилял сегментированным хвостом. Почему-то смерть представлялась Старскриму в виде звероподобной твари, которая выкусит его чувства, затем разум, а потом и душу и унесёт куда-то далеко…  
Ох, Праймас, если ты есть, как же холодно!  
Мимо проплывали равнодушные осколки астероидов и прочий мусор. Некоторые попадали на линию взгляда под таким углом, что Старскриму казалось, словно они смеялись над ним. Насмехались - лживые мрази. Как они могли?! Как они посмели?! Старскрим бился на войне наравне со всеми и даже чуть-чуть больше. Сколько раз он против воли почти в буквальном смысле жертвовал крыльями, только бы добиться поставленной цели. И что в итоге? Вот это всё - та самая пресловутая благодарность? Не аплодисменты и восторг, как он всегда представлял, нет. Лишь холодный мрак, дружелюбно распахнувший объятия. Вот она - его реальность. Вот она - вся его жизнь.  
Старскрим ненавидел каждое мгновение своего актива. Сколько раз он падал вниз, больно ударяясь крыльями о землю? Как часто он снова и снова поднимался, отплёвываясь от засохших кусков грязи и затыкая кровоточащие течи? Насколько регулярно он продолжал рваться вперёд, ввысь, к своей скромной мечте возглавлять фракцию десептиконов? А оплавок Мегатрон постоянно мешал ему - ржавый болт, чтоб он подавился куском железа.  
Сикер пригасил оптику, проваливаясь в полу беспамятство. Он прекрасно помнил, с чего начиналась война, осознавал, почему добровольно пошёл за Мегатроном, став его крыльями, а главное, момент, когда к нему пришло понимание, что нужно двигаться дальше - Мегатрон погряз в кровавых сражениях, в алчной жажде власти, возводя себя на пьедестал перед лицом Галактики. Он забыл о том, с чего всё начиналось, перестал оглядываться на соратников, сконцентрировавшись исключительно на собственных мечтах и фантазиях, которые однажды просто погубили бы их всех.  
Вот почему Старскрим пошёл против. Но Мегатрон слишком хорошо изучил его за годы службы. А в первое время, когда они ещё были близки как друзья и товарищи, сикер по глупости слишком доверился лидеру, раскрыл вещи, которые хотел бы похоронить вместе с собой. И Мегатрон периодически об этом вспоминал, задавливая в корне начинавший зарождаться бунт… Поэтому Старскрим ненавидел его. И себя заодно: за наивность, за доверчивость, за глупость - пусть даже молодую, неопытную, не побитую жизнью.  
Да, Юникрон дал ему второй шанс, но Старскрим не знал, как им воспользоваться. Пожалуй, впервые за всю свою жизнь. Он не понимал, куда должен лететь и чем должен заниматься. Путь обратно в армию десептиконов отныне закрыт, да и служить безумцу, ослеплённому своими амбициями, он не хотел. Как и связываться с добропорядочными автоботами: конечно, можно было бы прибиться к шайке героев, но как только иссякнет запас его секретных разведданных, Оптимус Прайм и его команда мгновенно потеряют к нему интерес. А там кто-нибудь просто свернёт ему шлем, и дело с концом. Как убого…  
Старскрим испуганно вздрогнул, когда спины коснулось что-то прохладное: он кое-как повернул голову в сторону и боковым зрением попытался рассмотреть непонятный предмет: неужели его понесло куда-то ещё? Хотя странный какой-то астероид, слишком большой для обломков и простого космического мусора. Истерзанный разум отказывался воспринимать поступающую информацию… Над головой летуна были выгравированы смутно похожие на кибертронские глифы символы. Неужели это корабль? А может, какой-то спасательный челнок? Интересно, это Тандеркрекер прилетел за ним? Или Скайварп? Хотя неважно… глубоко в душе Старскрим одинаково был рад видеть их обоих.  
Снизу что-то заскрипело, и провалившийся в предстазисное состояние сикер уже не видел, как разъехались створки отсека, и наружу скользнул угловатый ручной манипулятор. Трёхпалая конечность обхватила его и медленно втянула внутрь бессознательный корпус. Заледенелые крылья оглушительно громко стукнулись об пол, когда его опустили вниз. Тихое “Старскрим...” потонуло в учащённых хрипах вентиляции и судорожном звуке трансформирующихся деталей.

*** 

В первые несколько невероятно долгих мгновений Старскрим совершенно точно считал, что он всё-таки умер. Холодный равнодушный космос, усеянный обманчиво дружелюбными звёздами, сменился незнакомой каютой, обрамлённой мягкой золотистой подсветкой. Сикер лежал на крупной платформе, рассчитанной по меньшей мере на трёхрежимника, поразительно заботливо укутанный в изолетик. Десептикон вообще в принципе уже не помнил, чтобы о нём когда-то кто-то так тревожился. Даже братья-сикеры, разделившие одну Искру на троих и укрепившие связь, никогда не опекали его настолько… Старскрим затруднялся подобрать подходящее слово, которое описало бы окружающую его футуристическую картинку.  
Сикер с удовольствием завернулся в тёплый изолетик и ненадолго пригасил оптику, пытаясь согреться. Конечности, кажется, уже вернули былую чувствительность, но где-то глубоко внутри, прямо под Искрой, неприятно посасывало чувство, похожее на голод. Не хватало разве что урчания в баках и критически низких показателей на внутреннем экране. Хотя их без проблем заменяла слабая, но ощутимая вибрация, исходящая от двигателей корабля. Во всяком случае, Старскрим думал, что он именно так.  
\- Если это дезактив, то я согласен, - пробормотал самому себе под нос сикер, - хотя… - он перевернулся на другой бок и не сразу, но понял, что рядом стояло несколько разноцветных кубов с топливом. Да таких, что выбирай - не хочу! - Я ничего не понимаю…  
Летун кое-как выпутался из-под тёплого изолетика и, кряхтя, попытался подняться. Но аудиосенсоры зафиксировали неприятный хруст, и десептикон замер, тревожно гоняя вентиляцию: он уже слышал такой звук. Что это было? Старскрим запустил сканирование всех своих систем. На внутреннем экране полезли оповещения о мелких незначительных ошибках, которые сикер отметал быстрее, чем они сыпались. Искра внутри похолодела, когда сканирование выявило…  
\- Не может быть… - сикер недоумённо воззрился на нерабочие встопорщенные закрылки. - Что за шлак?  
Отбросив изолетик в сторону, десептикон вскочил прямо на платформе, вздёрнул крылья вверх и кое-как рассмотрел серые, рассыпающиеся в ржавую крошку детали. Объяснения обнаруженному феномену не было. Старскрим для верности отключил оптику и потряс шлемом - может быть, он перемёрз в космосе, и поэтому ему мерещится всякая чушь? Но активировав окуляры, он обнаружил, что ничего не изменилось: крылья как тронула тень дезактива, так она там и осталась.  
Чувствуя первые порывы раздражения, маскирующие закоренелый страх потерять способность летать, Старскрим перемахнул через топливо и помчался к консоли управления. Либо он сейчас же разбирается в том, что творится вокруг, либо полетят чьи-то головы… Сикер найдёт любую и оторвёт с превеликим удовольствием!  
Как выяснилось немногим позже, десептикона занесло на космический шаттл, но несмотря на обманчиво большие коридоры и крупную по габаритам личную кварту, сам кораблик оказался не таким уж раскидистым. Всё та же кварта, капитанский мостик на минималках, топливный отдел и грузовой отсек, где в небольших стальных коробках что-то заманчиво громыхало и, кажется, ворчало. Старскрим поёжился, однако лезть не стал. Тем более, что главным сейчас было не это. Когда он снова сунулся к панели управления, то обнаружил, наконец, искомое.  
\- Эй, ты! - раздражённо хрипло каркнул сикер. - Какого шлака тут происходит?! Куда ты меня тащишь и что, болт ржавый, творится с моими крыльями?! - взвыл он, стремительно переходя на ультразвук.  
Незнакомец, не ожидавший гневной тирады, подскочил в кресле и круто обернулся, попадая в пятно всё той же приятной золотистой подсветки. Старскрим чуть собственную глоссу не откусил, когда рассмотрел меха напротив. К его великому недовольству инсигния автоботов шла Скайфайеру гораздо больше лиловой вытянутой мордочки турболисицы.  
\- Оу, привет, Скример. Не знал, что ты пришёл в себя, - ошарашено выдавил из себя космоджет. - Как твоё общее состояние? Я нашёл тебя в плачевном виде и даже не знал, жив ты или уже того… Ты был почти на грани смерти.  
\- Чего того? - снова прокаркал Старскрим, почти не слыша чужих слов. Наверху горлового шлюза будто бы встал непроглатываемый ком антифриза. Сикер несколько раз кашлянул, но легче стало очень относительно. - Дезактив? Шлака с два!  
\- Ты заправился? - Скайфайер на клик отвернулся и ввёл несколько кодов для активации автопилота. - Я оставил рядом топливо, но не знал, какое подойдёт тебе больше.  
\- Наболт топливо! - взвыл десептикон. - Что это, альфу твоего, такое?! - сикер резко обернулся и, как смог, ткнул в серые части крыльев. - Я их даже не чувствую. Что произошло?  
Первая волна истерики постепенно сходила на нет, позволяя разуму взять верх над эмоциями. Шок уже прошёл, и теперь сикер думал чуть более трезво, чем несколькими бриймами ранее. Однако страх твёрдо укоренился в его Искре, и заместитель Мегатрона не знал, хочет ли он услышать ответ на поставленный вопрос.  
\- Честно говоря, без понятия, - Скайфайер поднялся и подошёл к нему, нависая над начавшим дрожать летуном. - Но ты ещё не до конца восстановился. Тебе нужно отдохнуть и заправиться. Пойдём. Я проапгрейдил платформу, там тебе станет получше… Ты зря так рано сорвался, сканирование ещё не завершено.  
\- Какое ещё сканирование?! - прорычал тот, гневно приподнимаясь на супинаторах. - Я спрашиваю прямо: что с моими крыльями?! Не уходи от ответа!  
\- Если бы я знал, Скример, - грустно улыбнулся учёный, - я бы тебе сказал. Но пока что у меня нет даже догадок.  
Старскрим снова разворчался, но теперь больше для приличия, нежели на самом деле. Он позволил автоботскому истребителю утянуть себя обратно в жилую кварту, уложить на платформу и укрыть притягательно поблёскивающим изолетиком. Также Скайфайер всё же влил в него немного топлива, а остатки спустил на пол, оставив в пределах досягаемости.  
\- Поговорим немного позже, - ответил он на готовый снова сорваться с кончика глоссы сикера вопрос. - Уплывай в оффлайн. Ты на грани истощения, Старскрим, побереги себя. Разговоры подождут.  
Но летун уже не ответил: он сам не заметил, как провалился в царство сладких модуляций, в которых Мегатрон был повержен, а он - великолепный и неповторимый Старскрим - стал новым лидером десептиконов, что привёл своих подчинённых к заветной мечте.

*** 

Следующее пробуждение оказалось немногим лучше. Плавающий перед оптикой туман развеялся, ощущение разбитых и не желающих шевелиться конечностей сошло на нет, однако кончики крыльев, кажется, посерели ещё больше. Старскрим выпутался из изолетика, сосредоточился и дал команду на первичную степень трансформации - конечности немного переместились, и теперь сикер смог внимательно рассмотреть их вблизи. Закрылки действительно покрылись ржавыми пятнами, а самые кончики потеряли активный слой краски. И даже больше: ощупывая чувствительные детали, сикер с ужасом осознавал, что он не чувствовал их: да, остаточные сигналы, оставленные его пальцами, доходили до мозгового модуля. То есть Старскрим слабо чувствовал давление, но ни тепла рук, ни щекотки от вентиляции и даже боли от чувствительного тычка в стык брони и снопа искр. Ни-че-го.  
Десептикон принялся изучать второе крыло, но картина там была абсолютно идентичной. Старскрим на свой страх и риск спустился на пол и попытался трансформироваться: может быть, если ему удастся перейти в альт-мод, крылья вернут былую силу? Однако здесь его ждало сплошное разочарование: Т-шестерня работала так, как ей полагалось, но команды тупо не доходили до серых конечностей. Механизм словно не видел их, посылая сигналы в никуда. Странное чувство, но пугающее. Старскрим никогда не сталкивался с подобным феноменом и твёрдо решил, что как только он окажется хоть на какой-нибудь планете, он вытащит все свои уники до последнего шаникса и потратит их на восстановление: в конце концов, кое-какие сбережения у него имелись и теперь пришло время ими воспользоваться. Пока не поздно.  
Отвлёкшись от себя любимого, сикер присосался к смутно знакомому ему кубу с топливом. Вероятно, именно им Скайфайер и напоил его перед оффлайном. Кстати, любопытно, а как долго он отдыхал? И где его старый друг? Вернее, мех, которого Старскрим когда-то мог бы назвать другом… С тех времён прошло столько ворн, за которые происходили порой невероятные события, и джет уже не знал, остались ли у него вообще друзья. Скайфайер вызывал в нём смутно знакомый отклик чего-то тёплого и очень близкого, но их последняя встреча, когда сикер отыскал его во льдах планеты Земля, закончилась совсем не счастливым концом. Поэтому то, что некогда учёный-космоджет настолько спокойно принял его и даже помог в трудной ситуации, удивляло десептикона… А точно ли всё так радужно, как ему казалось?  
Раньше, ещё во время службы Мегатрону, Старскрим бы привычно заткнул свою интуицию и посчитал, что всё идёт своим чередом. Что всё так, как и должно быть. Что он достоин непредвзятого восхищения и уважения, что его авторитет, который он зарабатывал и устанавливал годами, сделает своё дело. Но теперь, когда от него избавились, как от надоевшей игрушки, Старскрим совершенно точно понимал, что так, как раньше, уже не будет. А неизвестность пугала…  
Ложемент Искры неожиданно сильно сжало изнутри, и летун поперхнулся энергоном. Он зашёлся в жутком кашле и повалился на платформу, не в силах противостоять приступу. Где-то глубоко внутри что-то его царапало и рвалось наружу. Кашель казался единственным подходящим способом избавиться от источника раздражения. Старскрим перевернулся на кокпит и попытался приподняться на локтях. С трудом, но ему удалось немного выгнуться, чтобы через клик разразиться новой партией кашля и тут же в ужасе отпрянуть, всматриваясь в мелкие заострённые кристаллики льда, медленно тающие на поверхности платформы перед ним.  
\- Что происходит? - прохрипел сикер и недоверчиво ткнул пальцем в один из них. Ледяная иголка хрупнула под напором, что лишь убедило десептикона в его правоте: он совершенно точно выкашлял из себя… лёд? Невероятно. - Какого ржавого болта?!  
Старскрим отпрянул и плюхнулся на бампер, нервно вентилируя, запустил очередное сканирование, но на внутреннем экране не появилось никаких сведений о кристаллах льда внутри него. Нет, серьёзно, какого шлака? Может быть, Скайфайер знает, что с ним стряслось? Шарктикон там с помощью, главное, определиться, что это за зараза и где сикер успел её подцепить. Неужели в космосе, где какой только гадости не плавает вокруг?!  
Заместитель Мегатрона подскочил и, спотыкаясь, побежал к главной рубке. Вернее, пополз, потому что гироскопы засбоили, и каждые несколько бриймов сикеру приходилось останавливаться и терпеливо ждать, пока комната перестанет скакать перед окулярами. Кашель пошёл на убыль, но ехидно поблёскивающие кристаллы льда до сих пор стояли у него на внутреннем экране. Завораживающее и одновременно ужасающее зрелище: такого Старскрим никогда не видел, хотя чем только он не занимался, служа на благое дело десептиконов?! Ему даже удалось довести до ума собственный гештальт, хотя инфекции и кибервирусы были всё же коньком Мегатрона… Ублюдок. Это он его отравил?!  
\- Скай… - сикер ввалился в рубку в тот момент, когда космоджет заканчивал разговор с какой-то из органических рас. - Что ты делаешь?  
\- Работаю, - буркнул тот, сворачивая окно разговора и завершая беседу. - Что с тобой? - резко сменил тему истребитель, поворачиваясь в кресле. - Дезактив краше.  
\- Вот именно, Скай, что со мной?! - прорычал десептикон. - Мои крылья, я… я не чувствую их. Что происходит? Я чем-то болен? Твоё сканирование завершилось?!  
\- А, насчёт этого… иди сюда, - Скайфайер кивнул шлемом на соседнее кресло пилота, - ты еле на ногах стоишь.  
Сикер с трудом доковылял до манящего его кресла и кое-как взобрался на него, тут же утонув в глубоком сидении.  
\- Сейчас я покажу тебе кое-что, - учёный-истребитель защёлкал по клавишам, - вот результаты исследования. Я такого ещё не видел… Хотя я и так мало что видел в последнее время. Сам знаешь, почему.  
Едва заметно прикрытое обвинение могло бы болезненно кольнуть Старскрима, но оно пролетело мимо. Сикер был сосредоточен исключительно на себе и сохранности своего корпуса - на остальное налить.  
\- Что это? - прищурился он, всматриваясь в яркую картинку. - Что за образования у меня в Искре?  
\- Скорее, вокруг неё, - пожал плечами Скайфайер. - Я не стал выводить тебя в стазис и насильно раскрывать честплейт. Я не знаю, что это, но думаю, что из-за этой дряни твоя Искра… угасает.  
\- Это невозможно, - вырвалось из десептикона, - шлак, этого просто не может быть! Я же регулярно проходил техосмотры. И ставил апгрейды как в корпусе, так и на инфопространстве. Откуда?!  
\- Тебе виднее, Скрим, - Скайфайер увеличил грудной отсек, - но может быть, именно из-за этой гадости твои крылья и… - он замолк, недвусмысленно поглядывая на серые конечности. - Что-то перекрывает поток внутреннего топлива, из-за этого запустился процесс отмирания нейрочастиц. Могу предположить, что если ты сейчас дашь команду на переход в альт-мод, у тебя не получится, потому что связь между крыльями и мозговым модулем разорвана из-за отсутствия подпитки.  
Старскрим тревожно закусил губу, не заметив, как острый клык вспорол тонкое покрытие. По внутренней стороне потекла тоненькая струйка энергона, отчего рот тут же наполнился неприятным привкусом. Но сикер на обращал на это дело никакого внимания… Он тупо пялился на экран, не веря собственной оптике.  
\- Я должен посмотреть, - прошелестел, наконец, он. - Я должен увидеть это собственными окулярами. Я не знаю, что это, но я просто обязан от этого избавиться… мои крылья…  
\- Скрим, выслушай меня, - прервал его космоджет, - прошу.  
Сикер в недоумении опустил постепенно атрофировавшиеся крылья и с тоской поднял шлем.  
\- Мой шаттл направляется сейчас к Дреду, - пояснил Скайфайер. - У меня там встреча с клиентами, это будет быстро. Как только мы закончим, я тут же отвезу тебя к медикам: туда недавно прибыл отряд нейтралов-кибертронцев, среди которых есть медботы. Они помогут тебе, я уверен, - закончил он. - Оцени своё состояние и скажи мне, насколько всё серьёзно. Ты сможешь потерпеть ещё чуть-чуть или…  
\- Я не знаю, - убито отозвался сикер. - Я должен посмотреть. Сам. На Искру. Потом, может быть, скажу точнее.  
\- Моя кварта в твоём распоряжении, - покачал шлемом Скайфайер. - Я не буду тебя отвлекать, но если что-то понадобится - зови. Я либо здесь, либо в грузовом отсеке.  
Десептикон его не услышал, но кивнул, избавляя себя от лишних вопросов или душещипательных просьб помочь. Скайфайер и так много чего для него сделал… Старскрим отблагодарит его как-нибудь потом. Когда не будет умирать вживую.  
Медленно развернувшись на дюзах каблуков, десептикон побрёл обратно. Он старательно настраивал себя на такой лад, что бояться нечего: чем быстрее он разберётся с проявившей себя проблемой, тем быстрее вернётся к прежней жизни. Ну или хотя бы к той, которая будет чуть больше похожа на прежнюю. Раз он теперь птица свободного полёта, не скованная обязательствами дела десептиконов (хотя немного всё же жаль), можно будет посвятить время себе любимому. Например, отдохнуть где-нибудь на Монакусе, позабыв обо всех унижениях и лишениях, какими лорд Мегатрон с радостью пичкал своих подчинённых. И самого первого заместителя в частности, полагая, что только благодаря его усилиям Старскриму удавалось так хорошо работать на него все эти годы… Безумный старый болт.  
Сначала Старскрим хотел забраться обратно на платформу, но почти сразу же он отказался от этой идеи. Ему нужно было видеть своё отражение, поскольку только так он сможет адекватно оценить полученные данные. А отодвигать кокпит и кое-как вытягивать шею, чтобы рассмотреть, что же у него там такое, не самый удобный способ. Поэтому выбор пал на так кстати отыскавшуюся мойку, вдоль одной из стен которой располагалось грязное мутное зеркало. Местами потрескавшееся, ни капли не ухоженное, оно было лучше, чем ничего. Старскрим прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, продувая вентрешётки и избавляясь от клочков пыли, забившихся куда-то внутрь: вот оно - то самое. Когда сказывается полнейшее отсутствие заботы о себе: сразу же появляются раздражающие мелочи, только глядя на которые хочется выть и лезть на стену.  
Кое-как очистив зеркальную поверхность, Старскрим выпрямился по стойке смирно перед ней и дал команду на раскрытие честплейта. Жёлтый, местами побитый и погнутый кокпит, медленно пополз в сторону. За ним разъехались створки грудной брони, и десептикон подавился вентиляцией… Вместо того чтобы выдвинуть вперёд ложемент с ярко горящей Искрой, сикер едва не пережил клиническую смерть.  
Он не знал, что это было. Но самые настоящие ледяные лианы опутали всё его естественно, медленно пуская корни в саму суть его существования. В самом низу причудливым образом раскрылся цветок, смутно похожий на какое-то земное органическое растение. Но вместо листьев из него торчащие ледяные иголки, и сикер с нескрываемым страхом узнал в них то, что не так давно он выкашлял себе под ноги. Лианы опутали весь ложемент и постепенно проникали дальше - врастали в топливные магистрали, замедляли процесс жизнедеятельности, кристаллизировали внутренний энергон… Вот поэтому его крылья начали отмирать? Потому что эта неизвестная науке дрянь убивала его изнутри?!  
Старскрим не помнил, как вернулся обратно, забрался на платформу и сел, понуро опустив плечи. Мысли плавали вокруг как в озере густого масла, лениво обтекая одно и постепенно окутывая другое. Никаких чётких образов, только полуоформленные ощущения и смутно пробивающиеся сквозь пелену отрешённости чувства. Пожалуй, впервые командир десептиконских ВВС не знал, как быть и что делать дальше. А ещё, стоило ли говорить об этом Скайфайеру? Раз он видел результаты сканирования, то наверняка спросит старого друга о том, что это такое. Солгать ему или впервые за долгое время решиться сказать правду? Старскрим не знал… Он лёг на уже остывшее место, снова укутался в изолетик и погрузился в тревожную дрёму, убегая от страшной реальности в мир иллюзий.

Сикер не отслеживал время, и когда автобот пришёл за ним, то обнаружил, что истребитель на платформе даже не шевелился. Только редкие хрипы вентиляции выдавали в нём признаки актива. Скайфайер мысленно пнул самого себя: хотел бы он обидеться на Старскрима за то, как тот поступил с ним на Земле, за предательство, за тычок в самую сердцевину, но душевных сил на это просто не хватало. Точно так же, как много лет назад, когда сикер бросил его и ушёл служить на благое дело десептиконов. Тогда Скайфайер убедил себя, что у старого друга были свои причины, почему он так поступил, и это немного утешило душевную боль. А сейчас… какой смысл таить злобу и гнев на того, кто в буквальном смысле рассыпается у тебя на руках? Наверное, это было глупо, но по-другому у Скайфайера просто не получалось. Не получалось злиться на этого самовлюблённого оплавка, уже неоднократно пользовавшегося добротой партнёра-учёного.  
\- Старскрим, - космоджет присел перед платформой на одно колено и осторожно потряс кона за плечевой блок, - Старскрим, ты онлайн?  
\- М-м? - сикер дёрнулся, рывком просыпаясь. Гироскопы сбоили даже в положении лёжа, истребитель импульсивно вздрогнул, царапнув когтями пустой воздух, словно ища что-то. - Скай? - ему потребовалось несколько долгих бриймов на то, чтобы активировать оптику. Стоило окулярам зажечься, как десептикон подскочил и снова попытался рассмотреть, что было там у него за спиной.  
\- Всё тоже самое, - ответил на незаданный вопрос Скайфайер. - Мне жаль, Скрим, но у меня хорошие вести. Я закончил свои дела и уже вызвал бригаду медиков. Они будут ждать нас в Централе.  
\- Это хорошо, - Старскрим попытался выразить радость, но получилось только криво оскалиться, обнажая дентопластины, и тут же сгорбиться на платформе. - Хорошо.  
Скайфайер некоторое время молчал, рассматривая такой знакомый и в то же время совершенно чужой фейсплет. Сикер не возникал, хотя в обычное время он бы либо взвился - с чего вдруг его рассматривают с таким упорством? Либо бы горделиво выпрямился, радуясь, что он привлекает к себе такое внимание. Его реакция всегда зависела от настроения. Раз на раз не приходился.  
\- Что ты будешь делать потом? - неожиданно поинтересовался джет. - Ну, когда вылечишься и восстановишь крылья? Вернёшься к десептиконам?  
\- Ни за что! - хрипло взвизгнул сикер. - Наболт их. Всех. С меня хватит. Теперь это их война. Но не моя.  
\- Тогда что? - Скайфайер склонил шлем вбок, с любопытством рассматривая остатки былого величия десептиконского истребителя.  
\- Тебе-то какая разница? - буркнул Старскрим и тут же заткнулся, ощутив укол вины. Автобот столько для него сделал, а он раз за разом продолжает его отталкивать и обижать. Право слово, мерзавец. По-другому и не назовёшь. - Извини, - прошипел он сквозь сжатые дентопластины. - Я не знаю. Не думал об этом.  
\- Я бы мог предложить тебе кое-что, - широко улыбнулся космоджет. Его фейсплет в мгновение ока озарился тёплым светом. Сикера едва не передёрнуло от неожиданности. - Обещай хотя бы подумать.  
\- О чём?  
\- Летим со мной, - Скайфайер не сдержался и протянул к нему ладонь, однако тут же отдёрнул, вспомнив, что старый друг не любит, когда его трогали. Ему нравились восхищённые взгляды, свистки вслед, но никак не грязные прикосновения. За это сикер, бывало, порывался даже убить. - Выздоровеешь, улетим с тобой куда-нибудь в другую галактику, отдохнём.  
\- А потом? - скривился Старскрим. - Будем жить долго и счастливо?  
\- Не совсем, - подмигнул космоджет. - Уйдём в науку. Война рано или поздно закончится, и мы вернёмся на Кибертрон… домой. Уверен, наши знания пригодятся разрушенному дому. Что скажешь?  
\- Не знаю, - равнодушно протянул сикер. Честно говоря, ему сейчас хотелось восстановить крылья, но никак не думать о светлом и счастливом будущем. На это его сейчас просто не хватало. Позорище… - Я подумаю. Позже.  
Разговор ощутимо вымотал сикера, и он опять завалился на платформу, закопался в изолетик и затих. Скайфайер некоторое время постоял рядом, после чего поднялся.  
\- Заправься. Тебе понадобятся силы, - он опустил рядом со шлемом истребителя очередной куб с топливом. - В Централе хорошие медики. Они быстро поднимут тебя в воздух.  
Старскрим промолчал. И не издавал ни звука ровно до тех пор, пока космоджет не оставил его в гордом одиночестве. Только после этого сикер расслабился и виновато уткнулся фейсплетом в мягкую ткань.  
Раньше, когда у него всё было, он не обращал внимание на то, чем обладал. А теперь, когда у него не осталось ничего, Скайфайер волею случая оказался тем, кто не дал ему сдохнуть, как последнему нищему в грязном айяконском закоулке. Все ссоры, учинённые непосредственно Старскримом, громкие обвинения, скандалы и предательства, которые всегда - всегда, шарктикон его погрызи! - исходили от сикера, сейчас давили на плечи, вынуждая согнуться и позволить им себя растоптать. Скайфайер обладал неповторимым достоинством, а главное - умением прощать. И впервые за долгое время Старскрим осознал, что он не мог этого принять… Не мог принять ни Скайфайера, ни его доброты, проявленной к давно сгнившей искре. Возможно, будет лучше, если они разойдутся. Лучше для них обоих.

Скайфайер аккуратно усадил шаттл на посадочной площадке, заглушил двигатели и, прогнав полный цикл вентиляции, поднялся. Их уже ждали. Старый добрый Док и его верная ассистентка Лайфлайн. Много лет назад они покинули Кибертрон и перебрались на Парадрон, а теперь, когда война коснулась и его, медики предпочли ретироваться и обосноваться на Дреде. Та ещё глушь, но спокойно, а работы хватает выше крыши. Главное, что всех всё устраивало.  
\- Старскрим, ты готов? - космоджет медленно направился к своей кварте. Искру сжало тревожное предчувствие. - Скример? Скрим? - мех возник на пороге, внимательно осматривая помещение. Ни вздорного сикера, ни даже его сигнатуры, ни следа… Куда он подевался? - Старскрим! Отзовись!  
Скайфайер стремительно обошёл всю комнатку, заглянул в мойку и залез даже в топливной и грузовой отсеки. Однако десептикона нигде не было. Снедаемый тревогой, космоджет вернулся к панели управления, опустил трап и поспешил спуститься вниз. На улице уже пританцовывал заинтересованный симптомами пациента Док. Рядом стояла, широко улыбаясь, Лайфлайн.  
\- Дружище! - воскликнул Док. - Как я рад тебя видеть! Где он, а? Я хочу лично его осмотреть и понять, какую заразу подцепил твой дружок. Надеюсь, кстати, не от тебя? - ехидно прищурился медик.  
\- Сплюнь! - воскликнул смущённый Скайфайер. - Мы… мы просто друзья! Что ты такое говоришь?  
\- Мы так и поняли, - усмехнулась Лайлайн, искренне наслаждавшаяся ситуацией. Ей нравилось наблюдать за тем, как смущался и распалялся огромный по обычным меркам кибертронец. - Так где он? - посерьёзнела она. - Если мы правы, и это Ханахаки, то дело может быть очень плохо.  
\- Я не знаю! - всплеснул манипуляторами Скайфайер. - Я обыскал весь корабль, а его и след простыл. Не мог же он… - автобот осёкся, осознавая. - Шлак… только не…  
\- Что случилось? - Док мгновенно растерял шутливое настроение. - Где твоя ржавая гайка?  
\- Сбежал, - космоджет испытал настолько огромный прилив ужаса при мысли о том, что могло случиться с его старым другом, что даже проигнорировал обидное прозвище. - Как пить дать, подумал, что ему лучше уйти в дезактив где-нибудь в гордом одиночестве. Болван ржавый, - выругался он.  
\- Не будь я врачом, сказал бы, что туда ему и дорога, - фыркнул Док. - Но нельзя…  
\- Мы изучили все данные, что ты отправил, - прервала перепалку Лайфлайн. - Если это Ханахаки, то у… твоего друга, - фембот снова невольно хихикнула, заметив, как нервно вздрогнул автобот, - большие проблемы. Ещё немного, и лёд заморозит его искру, и он действительно погибнет.  
\- А что мне делать? Я должен найти его, но что потом? - взмолился Скайфайер. - Пожалуйста, Док. Я не могу его бросить.  
\- Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, я погляжу, - проворчал медик. - Слушай внимательно, Скай. У тебя мало времени. Когда найдёшь его, заставь открыть искру и произведи искровой коннект, после чего… что ты на меня так смотришь? - гаркнул он на ошалевшего космоджета.  
\- Коннект? - тупо переспросил тот. - Я что-то не понимаю… разве не нужно его там, не знаю, почистить от этой гадости?  
\- У тебя слишком крупные руки для такой деликатной работы. Ты не сможешь до конца вычистить его ложемент, не повредив искры, - мигнул оптикой Док. - А искровой коннект растопит и смоет весь лёд.  
\- Но откуда он вообще там взялся? Я думал, это какая-то… инфекция! - воскликнул Скайфайер, невольно то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки. - Есть же лекарства, промывка, в конце концов.  
\- Я тебя сейчас!..  
\- Успокойся, - прервала командира Лайфлайн. - Скай, послушай, пожалуйста, меня очень внимательно, - попросила она автобота. - Мы называем эту болезнь - синдром Ханахаки. Это чистой воды психологическое заболевание, но у него имеются серьёзные физиологические проявления, которые и убивают меха. Если говорить кратко, то бот испытывает какие-то сильные эмоции либо регулярно переживает сильные эмоциональные потрясения, которые со временем копятся. Есть меха, которые умеют переживать и забывать о них, очищая разум и душу, но их единицы, и сейчас мы говорим совсем не о них, - фембот подошла к космоджету и заглянула тому прямо в оптику. - Эмоции подавляются, а когда происходит разрыв завесы, которую устанавливает наш разум, они просто сносят всё на своём пути. И вся эта годами морозящаяся масса переходит с психического уровня на физический. Как правило, очаг Ханахаки возникает рядом с искрой, реже в мозговом модуле. Бот в буквальном смысле вымораживает сам себя. И потом умирает. В коконе из холодного одиночества и корки льда, с которой системы тупо не справляются.  
\- Но причём там искровое слияние? - проблеял ошарашенный Скайфайер. - Энергия чужой искры просто очистит заражённую? А я сам не подхвачу эту гадость?  
\- Ты вообще её слушал, оплавок? - мигнул оптикой Док. - Это психическое заболевание. Ты должен не только очистить чужую искру, но и дать понять нуждающемуся, что он хотя бы не один! Банальная забота и поддержка. Для начала этого достаточно, а потом мы вылечим его окончательно. Твоя задача сейчас не дать ему сдохнуть, если он так важен для тебя.  
\- Привезёшь его к нам, а дальше мы справимся. Но торопись - времени очень мало. Ему становится хуже с каждым бриймом, - покачала шлемом Лайфлайн. - Если что, мы на связи.  
Док в подтверждение её слов козырнул космоджету. Скайфайер кивнул сначала ему, а потом и фемботке, после чего поспешил снова на корабль. Правда, на полпути остановился: это слишком долго - заводить двигатели, разогревать и разгонять их. Тем более, что шаттл старенький, он так просто сейчас не запустится. Придётся своими силами.  
\- Я позвоню вам, - бросил он друзьям, - увидимся.  
Трансформировавшись на ходу, крупный космоджет поднялся в воздух, вздымая пыль и крошки земли, после чего резко набрал в высоту и исчез в том же направлении, откуда прилетел.  
\- Вроде не бета, а приходится объяснять самое банальное, - сменил гнев на милость Док.  
\- Он же много лет провёл в стазисе, так что… - пожала плечевыми блоками Лайфлайн. - Видимо, есть вещи, которые до него если и доходят, то очень медленно.  
\- Смиренна и добра душа того, кто открыл любви свою искру, - процитировал Док кого-то из давно почивших мудрецов Кибертрона. - Что же, полагаю, здесь мы закончили. Пора возвращаться к делам.  
Лайфлайн снова покачала шлемом и посмотрела вслед Скайфайеру. За друга и его счастье болела собственная душа.

Космоджет отыскал свою пропажу довольно быстро, но тот вихрь эмоций, снедаемый страхом, что он пережил, пока облетал место встречи со своими клиентами, было не передать словами. Скайфайер летел максимально низко, сканируя пространство, когда, наконец, засёк знакомую сигнатуру. Стремительно спустившись вниз и перейдя в робомод, автобот бросился к обессиленному и потерявшему сознание сикеру. Лишь приблизившись к десептикону, Скайфайер сумел по-настоящему оценить размах болезни.  
Крыльев не было. Несколькими днями ранее за спиной Старскрима висел безжизненный груз. Сейчас же торчали рассыпающиеся ржавой крошкой обрубки. У основания пальцы наткнулись на холодный нарост, и автобот зашипел, тут же отдёрнул манипулятор. Старскрим не приходил в себя, но искра ещё билась. Правда, очень медленно, готовая схлопнуться в любое мгновение… Скайфайер буквально на клик представил, как он будет жить, зная, что даже где-то там уже нет того сикера, мысль о котором вызывало в нём необъяснимую нежность и желание защищать. Собственный честплейт сдавило, и космоджету потребовалась пара бриймов, чтобы сглотнуть подступивший к горловому шлюзу антифриз и заставить себя максимально аккуратно поднять на руки безучастного кона. Удобно устроив его, Скайфайер обернулся и потерял дар речи: вдали, беззвучно завывая, собирались грозовые облака, а под ними уже начинал закручивать вихрь урагана. Будь космоджет один, он бы спокойно преодолел такое препятствие, но со Старскримом на руках, без возможности трансформироваться - у него мало шансов сегодня обыграть стихию в свою пользу.  
Автобот крепче прижал к себе крикливого и такого непривычно тихого сейчас истребителя, после чего уверенным шагом направился в противоположную от урагана сторону. Пока он летел, обыскивая каждый миллиметр грязноватой органической планеты, то обнаружил несколько заброшенных бункеров. Док как-то рассказывал, что кибертронцы-нейтралы и все те, кто прилетал на Дред погостить, первое время жили именно там. Уже потом, с течением времени они построили хорошо укреплённый городок и забросили никому ненужные помещения. Теперь же оставалось надеяться, что космоджету удастся отыскать, а главное, активировать хоть какой-нибудь бункер, чтобы они со Старскримом пережили бурю.  
\- Ты только не умирай, хорошо? - совсем отчаянно прошелестел Скайфайер, широко шагая по земле и продолжая сканировать пространство. Где-то ведь был… куда подевался?  
\- Не обещаю, - с трудом разлепив губы, выдохнул сикер и снова провалился в беспамятство. Обрадовавшийся было космоджет тут же снова сник и поспешил проверить показатели жизнедеятельности истребителя. К счастью, пока не критично, он может - нет, он обязан успеть!  
Бункер обнаружился бриймов через десять. Скайфайер нашёл его совершенно, споткнувшись и едва не выронив ценную ношу. Старскрим глухо простонал, не приходя в себя, и дёрнул манипулятором. Космоджет бросил туда беглый взгляд и зацепился за смутно знакомые очертания от люка бункера. Немного повозившись рядом, автобот отыскал консоль… рабочую! Праймас явно сегодня благоволил им! Хороший знак.  
“Попробуй один из этих кодов, - отозвался в личном чате Док, - если не подойдут, я поищу ещё.”  
“Спасибо, - тепло поблагодарил его Скайфайер, - ты не представляешь, как это важно для меня.”  
“Уверен?” - усмехнулся медик и отключился.  
С седьмой попытки удалось подобрать пароль, и крышка люка с ужасным скрежетом разошлась и застряла на полпути. Старскрим бы сумел туда протиснуться, но Скайфайер - однозначно нет. Завывающий за спиной ветер ничуть не улучшал ситуацию.  
\- Потерпи, пожалуйста, мы почти всё, - снова обратился к нему автобот. - Вот так…  
Мех нехотя уложил истребителя на земле чуть поодаль и вернулся к люку. Пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы сдвинуть с места заклиненные механизмы. Но у Скайфайера получилось.  
\- Вот так! - выдохнул он, когда люк, наконец, распахнулся, и вниз скатилась лестница с излишне узкими ступенями, скрывающаяся концом где-то в глубокой темноте. - Лучше так, Скрим, чем на улице.  
Песок и грязь поднимались всё выше. Ураган совершенно точно двигался в их направлении, и космоджет поспешил вернуться за бесчувственным сикером. Подхватив его на руки, автобот решительно ступил во мрак и, спустившись вниз, ввёл уже знакомый код в панель изнутри. Люк с кряхтением пополз обратно… и не закрылся.  
\- Да что же ты лагаешь как ржавый дрон?! - выругался космоджет. Щель осталась вроде не очень большой, но достаточной, чтобы грязная пыль комками залетала внутрь и скатывалась по ступеням вниз. Придётся спускаться ниже, выбора нет. - Прости, Скример, тебе придётся потерпеть. Но я буду рядом, обещаю.  
Скайфайер не знал, излечился ли за прошедшие годы его старый друг от клаустрофобии, но подозревал, что нет. Сомнительно, что от вбитого в прошивку инстинктивного страха можно отделаться просто так. А сикер всегда был больше занят своей работой… или делом десептиконов, если ему так больше нравилось называть откровенно рабский труд во имя Мегатрона и его (только его) идеалов.  
Активировав подсветку, Скайфайер двинулся вниз. Сверху сигнал ещё ловился, но чем дальше он уходил вглубь, тем отчаяннее испытывал чувство одиночества и страха за чужую жизнь. Пробиться к Доку не получалось, а это означало только одно: в его руках был актив Старскрима. В буквальном смысле. По-другому никак.  
\- Где мы? - сикер, кажется, снова пришёл в себя и воззрился на космический шаттл почти незрячим взглядом. - Я почти ничего не вижу… и тут так холодно, - он закашлялся. Изо рта прямиком на честплейт автобота вылетели несколько тоненьких, но видных оптике ледяных иголок. Вот оно, Ханахаки, верно?  
\- Пожалуйста, потерпи совсем чуть-чуть, - попросил его Скайфайер, - мы почти на месте. Я помогу тебе. Обещаю.  
Старскрим обессиленно откинулся на чужой плечевой блок, слабо приобнимая другого учёного за шею, и затих, сотрясаемый постепенно учащающейся дрожью. Тепло уходило из живого корпуса, уступая место смертельному холоду. Скайфайер припустил быстрее, чувствуя, как некомфортно начинает становиться ему самому. И без того небольшое пространство казалось ещё меньше, когда его гигантский корпус занимал без малого две трети помещения.  
\- Сейчас я тебя согрею, Скрим, сейчас, буквально брийм, - автобот усадил подрагивающего кона на пыльный стол, а сам направился к панели управления. Пришлось немного повозиться, прежде чем в помещении зажёгся тусклый свет. Старскрим подслеповато прищурился, принюхался, но тут же скривился и затряс шлемом, избавляясь от неприятного затхлого воздуха. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Паршиво, - прокаркал сикер и зашёлся в новом приступе кашля. Скайфайер быстро пробежался по доступным квартам, но ничего не нашёл - видимо, сами жители, а может и разбойники после растащили всё, что можно. Стол остался только потому, что его ввинтили в пол, а экран монитора покрылся сеточкой трещин. Удивительно, как это старьё до сих пор работало?  
\- Старскрим, послушай меня внимательно, - шаттл вернулся к дрожащему десептикону и мягко накрыл его ладони своими. Обрубки крыльев казались ожившим кошмаром, но вот ледяная корка разрослась. И это пугало ещё больше. - Я скажу тебе очень важную вещь.  
\- Я и так знаю, что подыхаю как последняя кибервошь, - выдавил из себя Старскрим. - Это, кха, не новость.  
\- Я могу тебя вылечить, - собравшись с силами, быстро выпалил Скайфайер и затих, ожидая реакции. Сикер молчал, слепо глядя на него. Автобот на пробу едва заметно сдавил пальцами его запястья и тут же почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул. Хотя бы живой. - Это… это возможно, но ты должен будешь довериться мне. А потом открыться - в буквальном смысле.  
\- Сеанс психотерапии перед смертью? Миленько, - съязвил истребитель, скрипнув дентопластинами. И тут же он снова зашёлся кашлем. На манипуляторы Скайфайера полетели кристаллики льда вперемешку с внутренним топливом. Кажется, холод начинал всё больше подниматься вверх. Ещё немного, и Старскрим либо задохнётся от невозможности вентилировать, либо мозговой модуль покроется ледяным наростом. Страшны и нежелательны оба варианта.  
\- Всё гораздо серьёзнее, Скрим, - немного приблизился к нему Скайфайер, - у тебя возник синдром Ханахаки, и избавиться от него можно только двумя способами: очистить твою искру от льда. Это могут сделать либо медики, которых здесь нет, либо…  
\- Слияние искр? Ни за что, - проворчал проницательный Старскрим и поджал губы, вздёрнув шлем. - Лучше сдохнуть, Скай. Я никому себя не открою.  
\- Я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, - решительно отозвался космоджет, - я ставлю тебя перед фактом. Ты откроешь мне искру, потом мы вместе выберемся отсюда, а после этого, когда ты вылечишься, сможешь уйти, если захочешь. И даже умереть, если тебе совсем актив не мил. Но сейчас я обязан тебя вытащить.  
\- Почему? - сикер снова поднял шлем, словно интуитивно чувствуя, на каком уровне располагалась оптика его старого друга. - Я столько раз тебя предавал, Скай, почему ты мне помогаешь? И почему так уверен, что я не воткну тебе меч в спину ещё раз? Это ведь… моя сущность, - язвительно фыркнул он.  
Скайфайер понял, что настал тот самый момент, о котором ему и говорили медики. Либо он признается самому себе в том, что долгое время не понимал (вернее, делал вид, что не понимает), либо всё пойдёт прахом… Выбор невелик. Но оставлять сикера умирать не хотелось ещё сильнее, поэтому автобот стравил пар и максимально серьёзно сказал:  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя.  
В комнате повисла гробовая тишина. А через несколько кликов Старскрим зашёлся в хриплом смехе, едва не сгибаясь глифом зю прямо там на столе. Он хохотал почти издевательски, но плавно смех перешёл в истеричный, а после и вовсе угас, уступая место тоскливо-израненному всхлипыванию. Скайфайер терпеливо дождался, когда сикер успокоится, не выпуская его рук из своих.  
\- Я не шучу, Скрим, - повторил он. - Я понял это давно, ещё с тех пор, как мы работали вместе. Просто… не мог признаться. А когда очутился на Земле, то жалел только об одном: что так и не сказал тебе… И когда ты нашёл меня, я понял, что мне дан ещё один шанс всё исправить. И снова я его упустил… позволил тебе уйти. И потому сейчас я не отступлюсь. Даже если тебе не нравится эта затея, я сохраню твой актив любой ценой.  
\- Ты сам себя слышишь? - едко прошипел в ответ Старскрим. - Чушка ржавая, - он кашлянул и наугад сплюнул на пол новые капли топлива из глотки. - Да кому я такой нужен? Война выжрала меня до дна, оставив гнилую оболочку. Я уже не тот Старскрим, каким был раньше. И ты это знаешь.  
\- Поэтому тебя нельзя любить? - прервал его Скайфайер и даже не удивился, осознав, что он попал не в оптогрань, а сразу в диафрагму окуляра. - Потому что ты изменился? Подстроился под войну и военные обстоятельства? - сикер молчал, поражённо вслушиваясь в слова, которые никто ему не говорил уже очень много лет. Даже братья по искре спустя какое-то время перестали напоминать ему о том, насколько он был важен для них. Конечно, в том была и его заслуга, но тем не менее… - Я знаю это, Скрим. Поверь, знаю. И несмотря на то, сколько раз я обижался на тебя за твои поступки, я снова и снова отпускал это прочь. Потому что знаю - в глубине искры ты всё тот же Скример, каким был раньше. Тот же, что всегда любил энергон с кисловатыми добавками. И обожал полировку от “КБ-дизайна” с их дурацким слоганом “наша полироль достойна сенаторов”. А ещё любил смотреть гладиаторские бои, читать поэму о Великих Тринадцати и под градусом цитировать по памяти самые любимые отрывки - монологи Льедж Максимо. Тот, кто всегда заканчивает начатое дело, даже если знает заранее, что он обречён на провал… Я всегда восхищался тобой, Старскрим, и это чувство неизменно, - Скайфайер не удержался, провёл кончиками пальцев по подбородку сикера, но тот дёрнулся от его прикосновения как от огня.  
\- Того наивного сопляка больше нет, - твёрдо ответил он, прерываясь на хриплые стоны вентиляции. - Теперь есть только я… старая развалина. Хах… Иронично. Мечтал погибнуть на поле боя во имя великого дела, а в итоге…  
\- Ты не умрёшь, - покачал шлемом космоджет, - я ведь уже сказал тебе, что не дам. Твои фаерволы сейчас наверняка нестабильны, так что не составит труда взломать тебя и через медпанель активировать сдвиг ложемента.  
\- Угрожаешь? - горько улыбнулся сикер. Ха. Почти как Мегатрон. Только тот никогда не предупреждал его, а сразу переходил к делу, когда хотелось. - Интересно…  
\- Я не хочу заставлять тебя насильно, - тут же отпрянул шаттл, - но если придётся, я сделаю это. Ради тебя и твоего блага. Я покажу тебе то, о чём говорю. Ты прочувствуешь всю мою любовь, даже если не веришь в её существование. А потом, когда всё закончится, ты всё обдумаешь и решишь, пойдёшь ли ты со мной.  
Старскрим сомневался до последнего. Ему упорно казалось, что ещё клик, и вся хрупкая конструкция рассыплется прахом. Стоит ему поверить в удачный исход сложившейся ситуации, как тут же появятся обстоятельства, которые с садистким удовольствием напомнят ему, что всё не так радужно.  
\- Не верю, - горделиво вздёрнув шлем, хрипнул сикер. - Не верю ни единому твоему слову…  
\- Старскрим, пожалуйста…  
\- Заткнись, - оборвал космоджета десептикон и, прокашлявшись, снова сплюнул. - Допустим, я соглашусь. Допустим, я открою тебе искру. А что потом?  
\- Улетим и будем жить в своё удовольствие, - ответил Скайфайер. - Я готов ради тебя на всё. Я верю в то, что раз судьба снова и снова сводит нас вместе, значит, так надо.  
\- Я не верю в судьбу, - пробурчал Старскрим. - Шлак… хватит базарить. Давай уже. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Мне… мне плохо, - тихо добавил он в конце.  
Скайфайер не стал говорить десептикону о том, что они находились сейчас глубоко под землёй в очень маленьком замкнутом пространстве. Новая истерика точно случится, а это лишние силы и время. Хотя наверху что-то завибрировало, а через пару кликов с грохотом шлёпнулось на крышку люка. Видимо, ураган подобрался совсем близко: самое время заняться тем, ради чего Скайфайер всё затевал.  
\- Если что-то не так, говори, хорошо? - шаттл с удобством устроился на коленях перед сгорбившимся сикером. - Я должен точно знать, что действую правильно. Если что-то пойдёт не так, я…  
\- Да понял я, - огрызнулся Старскрим. - Давай уже, - он неловко выпрямился и попытался раскрыть честплейт, но не вышло. Болезненный спазм скрутил магистрали прямиком за кокпитом, и кон снова согнулся, переживая неприятный порыв.  
\- Скример… - Скайфайер мягко приподнял его подслеповато щурящийся фейсплет, - не торопись. Мы всё успеем. Позволь мне… - он не договорил, прильнув к чужим губам.  
Честно говоря, шаттл особо и не ждал ответа, но всё-таки обрадовался, когда алые манипуляторы слабо обхватили его за шею. Старскрим испытывал неподдельный упадок сил, поэтому тянуть резиновую прокладку не было смысла.  
Скайфайер принялся осыпать его лицевую мягкими поцелуями, легко скользя губами по давно неполированным пластинкам. Десептикон всегда любил ухажить за собой и считал, что внешний вид - один из главных факторов, решающих любые вопросы. Однако сейчас сикер против воли изменял самому себе, но Скайфайера это не пугало. Наоборот, он с удвоенным энтузиазмом принялся ласкать напряжённые шейные магистрали, стравливая слабые заряды тока в чувствительную местами оплётку. Однако какого-то особого отклика не было.  
\- Тебе не хорошо? - не вытерпев такого равнодушия, поинтересовался космоджет. - Тебе совсем неприятно?  
\- Нет настроения, - честно признался Старскрим и тут же стушевался, - извини. Я знаю, ты стараешься, но…  
\- Всё хорошо, мой дорогой, - улыбнулся автобот, - я понимаю. Правда, понимаю. Попробуй ещё раз раскрыть честплейт. Я постараюсь очистить ложемент сначала инструментами. У меня есть пара тонко настроенных апгрейдов.  
Старскрим тихо кивнул и сосредоточился на плохо доходящих до корпуса командах. С третьего раза ему удалось немного сдвинуть кокпит, и Скайфайер одобрительно погладил его по бедру. Сикер с напряжением стравил прохладный пар из вентрешёток на груди, закусил губу и явно через силу отодвинул кабину ещё немного.  
\- Не могу, - всхлипнул он, уткнувшись фейсплетом в свои ладони, - больше не получается.  
\- Этого достаточно, - Скайфайер подключил дополнительное освещение и теперь деловито осматривал разрастающийся кошмар. - Ты, главное, не бойся и не переживай, хорошо? У нас всё получится. Мы справимся. Вместе. Я не брошу тебя, Старскрим, и до последнего буду рядом.  
Сикер молча кивнул, не отрывая ладоней от фейсплета, и космоджету пришлось мягко развести их в стороны.  
\- Мне нужно чуть больше пространства, хорошо? - шаттл просунул за кокпит широкие пальцы, ощупывая и сканируя заклиненные механизмы. - Я чувствую лёд. Поэтому у тебя и не получается. Сейчас растопим.  
Старскрим всхлипнул, когда юркая гибкая глосса скользнула внутрь, легко находя самый крупный нарост и принимаясь аккуратно кружить вокруг него. Тёплый пар, выдыхаемый через горловой шлюз, приятно согревал замёрзшие системы. Сикер невольно вцепился в широкие светлые плечи, чуть выгибаясь и подаваясь вперёд.  
Скайфайер обхватил десептикона по бокам, приникая ещё ближе. Он вжался фейсплетом в чужую начинку, старательно избавляя того от роковой заразы. Лёд нехотя, но поддавался, и через пару бриймов джету удалось сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки. Выдохнув ещё немного пара, он оторвался от влажных систем и, трансформировав пальцы в хрупкие инструменты, которыми он пользовался ещё в старые времена, осторожно подцепил самый опасный кусок льда и, отломав его, вытащил наружу. Старскрим задрожал, всхлипывая и царапая когтями широкие плечевые блоки.  
Кокпит сдвинулся ещё немного, разламывая давшие слабину наросты. Глубоко внутри вспыхнула некогда яркая искра. Сейчас там тлел совсем небольшой огонёк, и Скайфайеру предстояло поддержать его, а не загасить. Он снова прильнул к ослабевшим магистралям, выцеловывая и вылизывая каждый сегмент, попадающийся под губы. Сикер в его руках дрожал и постанывал, запрокинув голову. Наполовину болезненные, наполовину стоны удовольствия. Старскрим медленно, но верно оттаивал.  
Наконец, ледяные наросты поддались напору, и жёлтый стеклопласт кокпита разошёлся в разные стороны. Ложемент, по идее, должен был выдвинуться наружу, однако крепко опутавшие его снежные лианы намертво блокировали даже самые слабые попытки осуществить задуманное.  
\- Если бы Ханахаки не был смертелен, я бы сказал, что это даже красиво, - восхищённо выдохнул Скайфайер. - Тебе по-своему идёт, - он снова мягко провёл пальцами по фейсплету сикера.  
\- Если бы я ещё умирал красивым, - горько улыбнулся тот в ответ. - А то разваливаюсь по частям… с концами, - тоскливо хмыкнул он.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - на полном серьёзе заверил его космоджет. - Можешь мне не верить, Скрим, но ты в этот самый момент, конкретно сейчас, ты по-настоящему самое прекрасное создание из всех, что я видел. И всегда им был, - прошелестел шаттл. - Не понимаю, как ты мог это забыть.  
Старскрим подавился хрипом вентиляции, когда тёплый пар коснулся верхней части ложемента. Тусклая сейчас искра затрепетала, а ледяные лианы опасно сверкнули, упрочняя своё положение. Гибкая глосса снова принялась слизывать самые опасные участки, постепенно превращая снег в воду. Редкие капли с шипением стекали по бокам вниз.  
\- Всё хорошо? - Скайфайер ненадолго оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и поднял шлем вверх, всматриваясь в кусающего губы десептикона. - Ты почти всё время молчишь. Тебе так плохо?  
\- Н-не совсем, - запнулся сикер. - Скорее, странно, - с трудом подобрал он верное слово. Мне немного лучше. Кажется. Хотя непривычно сидеть с незащищённой искрой, - он нервно сцарапал очередную пару хлопьев активного слоя краски.  
\- Когда мы закончим, у тебя будет время восстановиться, - пообещал шаттл. - Сейчас главное только то, что ты доверяешь мне. Этого достаточно. Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, что значит быть любимым и нужным.  
Старскрим закусил губу и отвёл взгляд. И хотя он уже долгое время не видел старого друга, это не помешало смущению вспыхнуть на щеках, распаляя посеревший фейсплет. Скайфайер, кажется, улыбнулся.  
\- Ты в надёжных руках, моя яркая звёздочка, - прошептал он, откровенно наслаждаясь открытостью и близостью того, кто раз и навсегда покорил его искру. - Ты и дальше будешь летать по галактикам, поражая всех остальных своей уникальностью и неповторимостью.  
Старскрим слушал его, позабыв о вентиляции. Слова лились тёплой песней и в аудиосенсоры, и в искру. Сикер действительно давным-давно позабыл, что значит быть кому-то нужным… Мегатрон вызывал его, как правило, только ради того, чтобы прилюдно отчитать за очередной провал. Братья же в последнее время предпочитали уединяться - каждый сам по себе. Простая солдатня смотрела на него либо с презрением, либо с самым грязным, низким, похабным желанием, от которого десептикона воротило во всех смыслах. Мало кто решался на откровенные приставания и намёки, но каких только слухов не ходило по армии в отношении вздорного сикера, стремящегося блистать везде и во всём. Это ли его сгубило? Или было что-то ещё, о чём он забыл или вовремя не увидел? Не просёк?  
\- Тебе нечего бояться, Старскрим, - продолжал шептать глупые нежности автоботский учёный, - я позабочусь о тебе, обещаю. Позабочусь самым должным образом. Только так, как ты того заслуживаешь. Достану любую звезду с неба. Покорю любую вершину ради твоей улыбки. Ты меня слышишь, Скримми?  
Десептикон почувствовал, как возводимая годами стена дала трещину. Никто и никогда, кроме Скайфайера, не называл его так. Это кличка возникла спонтанно, задолго до войны, когда они ещё были юными глупыми студентами. Шаттл помогал ему с переносом реактивов из одной лаборатории в другую. Старскрим потерял равновесие на расшатанной стремянке, а Скайфайер вовремя его поймал. Они ни одной колбы тогда не разбили. “Острожнее, Скримми! - воскликнул тогда шаттл. - Ты не только реактивы, но и себя побьёшь, - рассмеялся он”. С тех пор и пошло… А потом случилась война, и Старскрим напрочь вытеснил из разума и искры то, что когда-то согревало его почти так же, как близость с братьями.  
\- Скрим, пожалуйста, - Скайфайер осторожно, словно он держал в руках хрупкий драгоценный камень, стёр с серых щёк струйки омывателя, - я умоляю тебя, не уходи. Останься со мной. Я буду заботиться о тебе, любить и уважать. И напоминать об этом каждый шлаков день, чтобы ты не забывал о том, насколько важен для меня, - крупные пальцы снова прошлись по чужим щекам.  
Старскрим поднял обессиленный взгляд на того, кто в буквальном смысле вытаскивал его из бездны. Звал, тянул, тащил, заставлял бороться и порождал желание жить. На клик ему показалось, что даже слепота отступила. Слишком уж ярко впечатался в сознание образ взволнованного и одновременно умиротворённого Скайфайера. Его тёплая улыбка, согревающая лучше любого огня и изолетика. Голубая оптика, глядящая прямо в душу и видящая то, что от других сокрыто сотнями масок и десятками стен. Нежность, сквозившая в энергополях, окутывала и согревала… лёд в глубине души треснул.  
Яркий цветок, зародившийся под искрой и распустивший листья, медленно, но верно проигрывал. Лёд тронулся, корка растрескалась. Скайфайер вернулся к тому, что продолжил выдыхать тёплый пар на чувствительные магистрали и внутренние системы. Болезнь медленно, но верно сдавалась. Крохотные кусочки льда степенно оттаивали и отваливались, из-за чего приходилось периодически отвлекаться и вычищать чужой ложемент. Искра Старскрима дрожала, тускло поблёскивая в свете фар космоджета. Скайфайер старательно игнорировал завывание где-то наверху, сосредоточившись на помощи ближнему.  
Сикер перестал плакать и теперь изредка всхлипывал, не в силах найти наиболее подходящее положение. Он всё больше и больше дёргался, начиная осознавать ранее заблокированные сигналы. Кажется, до мозгового модуля стали доходить болевые импульсы: от потери крыльев, от погнутой и плохо продуваемой дюзы на правой ноге, от переохлаждённых топливных баков, в которых почти не осталось ни капли топлива.  
\- Мне нужно заправиться, - через силу выдохнул Старскрим. - Баки… почти на нуле.  
Скайфайер кивнул и раздвинул, наконец, собственный честплейт. Он без труда отыскал самый мелкий шлак и подсоединил его напрямую к одному из топливных баков сикера. Прорезиненная насадка с трудом протиснулась в полупустое пространство, но уже через несколько кликов внутрь покатили тяжёлые капли.  
\- Я прогоняю энергон через систему фильтрации, он совсем слабозаряженный, - пояснил шаттл, не переставая обнимать десептикона. - От идеального далеко, но ты дотянешь до Централа. Сейчас избавим тебя от этой гадости, и я отвезу тебя к медикам. А через пару недель ты покажешь мне свой самый лучший трюк в небе. Покажешь ведь?  
Старскрим едва заметно кивнул: корпус с давно позабытой жадностью всасывал ценные капли, запуская до этого заклиненные механизмы. Ледяные лианы, усеянные тонкими иголками, постепенно распадались. Некоторые с хрупаньем отваливались, другие таяли и смешивались с энергоном.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Старскрим. Что бы ты ни говорил и ни делал, но ты - единственный, кому принадлежит моя искра, - прошелестел космоджет. - Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это.  
Десептикон, пожалуй, впервые за последнее время сам подался вперёд, слепо нашаривая чужие губы и сминая их в быстром, жадном поцелуе. Скайфайер ответил с тихим стоном, чуть пригасив оптику. Их глоссы сплетались, смешивая капли антифриза и воды, оставшейся от талого снега. Яркая искра учёного затрепетала в предвкушении. Естественно Старскрима с трудом, но всё же выдвинулось вперёд, окончательно разрушая ледяные оковы.  
Бункер озарился яркой вспышкой, когда живая душа окутала собой и своими полями почти полумёртвую. На клик Старскриму показалось, что он сейчас погаснет и окончательно погибнет, но практически сразу же это ощущение исчезло. Скайфайер окутывал его теплом и любовью. Он крепко обнимал его, прижимая к себе, и смотрел с таким восхищением, что не ответить на этот призыв казалось почти кощунственным.  
Яркие всполохи смешались: небесно-голубая мягко окутывала собой тускло-жёлтую. Скайфайер контролировал ситуацию столько, сколько мог, пока десептиконский истребитель извивался в его манипуляторах, отчаянно цепляясь за последний шанс на нормальную жизнь и избавляясь от всего, что годами копилось глубоко в душе. Искры скользили в плавном танце, переплетаясь протуберанцами и образовывая связи, что с годами будут только крепнуть.  
Старскрим первым откинулся в оффлайн, стремительно теряя сознание. Сковавший душу холод отступил, избавляя измученный корпус от долгое время пожирающей его заразы. Сикер глухо вскрикнул, раскрываясь и изворачиваясь в сильных манипуляторах. Скайфайер едва не до хруста вдавил его в себя, очищая и излечивая. Он понимал, что им предстоял долгий путь, но был готов к нему. Первый шаг уже сделан, теперь не отступить. Да и не хотелось, если честно. Потому что впервые за долгое время Старскрим смотрел на него честно и открыто, как не делал уже очень много лет.  
Мир содрогнулся в вибрации и жутком завывании. А через клик разлетелся яркими звёздами во все стороны. Ураган наверху стихал, пока сплетённые корпуса остывали. Капли фильтрованного топлива продолжали тихо стекать в чужие баки. Корпус инстинктивно выщелкнул ещё несколько кабелей, который мелкими штекеры вонзились в наиболее подходящие разъёмы.  
Скайфайер пришёл в себя быстрее и первым же делом перевёл сикера в стазисный режим. Он поработает его аппаратом жизнеобеспечения столько, сколько потребуется. Буря наверху постепенно утихала, а значит, пора было возвращаться. Старскриму придётся многое переосмыслить, но его старый друг и теперь партнёр обязательно будет рядом. Космоджет мягко огладил заострённый фейсплет сикера и запечатлел на его лбу нежный поцелуй. Они справятся. Перешагнут через прошлое, переживут старые обиды и грызущее душу чувство вины, чтобы взглянуть на мир с открытым забралом и лёгким дыханием. Вместе.


End file.
